


Relationships

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love Stories, Mentions of Death, OCs - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kylie and Kendra’s love story alongside Erica and Wendy’s pining
Relationships: Erica Cartman/Wendy Testaburger, Kylie Broflovski/Kendra McCormick
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	1. Chapter 1

When Kendra found out Kylie was leaving for South Park, she immediately wanted on board.

Kylie was one of her favourite people, and the two of them were basically soulmates.

There had been an incident in school once, where Kendra had to sacrifice a piece of her soul to Kylie to save her life, but it was worth it.

Since then, the two were nearly as inseparable as Kylie with Stacy.

But it did have the unfortunate side effects of the redhead being affected by the curse and remembering Kendra’s deaths.

“It’s okay, as long as you come back,” she had said.

And the blonde knew right then and there, she would gladly give away more of her soul for this girl.

So yes, Kendra went to South Park to stay with Kylie, with the added bonus of seeing her cousin Kenny again.

And she did, with another bonus: meeting their guardian demon Phoenix and Kylie’s new guardian hybrid River.

“I think you’d be cute together,” they had both said.

Kendra had been starting to make sense of her growing feelings, but she doubted her chances.

It wasn’t until a year into living in South Park, that someone made a move.

That someone was Erica, of all people.

And the move was locking both of them in a closet.

But....

It worked.

Mostly because she yelled through the door, “Admit you’re stupidly gay for each other or I’ll leave you in there!”

Either way, Kylie confessed and Kendra followed up with hers after getting through the initial shock.

The two started dating, and quickly became the town’s newest OTP much to the relief of Creek.

At least these two were genuine in their feelings.

But the PDA would be a problem in their teen years.


	2. Chapter 2

If someone had told Wendy that she’d end up falling for the twin sister of Eric Cartman, she would not have believed it.

It would be among some of the craziest shit that had ever happened in South Park.

But.....surprise.

The twin sister of Eric Cartman. Eric Cartman is someone she wants to beat up every single time he opens his mouth, and she’d expect his twin sister to be the same.

And she is, but....

Well, Erica is also different.

Her frenemy status with Kylie is well known, but for whatever reason it’s perfectly fine with them both. If Erica broaches onto too-sensitive-material then she backs off and apologises, like actually properly apologises.

So, it’s a step up, Wendy has to admit. And it’s not like the brunette participates in many crazy schemes like her brother once did.

Erica’s main goals of the day was to annoy Kylie and laugh about it, and (of course) eat a lot.

Wendy could see for herself that the brunette’s good qualities did outweigh any bad feelings she had about her.

But....

Would Erica be interest in the first place?

The raven-haired girl had accepted that she liked girls too for a while now, she had no issue, but what about the object of her affections?

Luckily (or maybe not), there was a silver lining.

Kylie had noticed, and with Kendra in tow she came to help.

“What do you wanna know about Erica?” the redhead asked, catching Wendy at her locker between classes, her blonde girlfriend hanging off her shoulder like always.

“Am I that obvious?”

“No, I’m just observant. Erica’s bi, she came out when I did back in our old town, so don’t worry about that. Just please confess to her soon because she keeps talking about you and we can’t take it anymore.”

Kendra silently nodded in agreement.

Well, it was a shock. “She....likes me back?”

Kylie sighed. “It’s the classic cliche right here, you’re living it. Both in love but can’t see the feelings are returned. Thank goodness I caught on.”

“What do I do?” Wendy asked.

“In ways of confessing? Whatever you want. I could lock you both in a closet, payback to what she did to us. Even if it totally worked,” Kylie grinned.

It wasn’t the worst idea.

So....

“I do like the closet idea.”

She went along with it.

Later that afternoon, Wendy and Erica found themselves randomly locked in the janitor’s closet.

“Payback! Your turn~” Kylie’s voice was filled with glee.

Wendy would thank her later.

But first....

She was gonna get her girl.


End file.
